The present invention relates generally to a central vacuum cleaner apparatus, and more particularly, to an adaptable twist lock intake system for use with a canister commonly included in a built-in vacuum cleaner frequently found in a building such as a house and useful for vacuuming floors, carpets, drapes, upholstery, etc. in the house.
A first known type of central vacuum cleaning apparatus traditionally has one main vacuum (suction) intake on one side of the canister unit and a utility vacuum (suction) intake on the front of the canister unit. The main suction intake is used for connecting the network of piping in the house to the canister unit, and the utility suction intake is used when the homeowner wants to use the vacuum in a location that is relatively close to the canister unit. Typically, only one of these intakes is used at a time.
A second type of central vacuum cleaning apparatus has a dual intake configuration, wherein two vacuum (suction) intakes are located on diametrically opposite of each other on the wall of the canister unit. When one of these two vacuum intakes is used for connecting the piping network in the house, the other is either capped off or utilized as a utility vacuum intake with the result that only one of the suction intakes is used at a time.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable for an installer of a central vacuum cleaning apparatus to have an option to use a main vacuum intake located on either the left or the right side of the canister unit and to be able to utilize a simple intake coupling assembly. Additionally, it is further desirable for the homeowner to have a cleaning apparatus provided with a usable front-located utility vacuum intake.
The present invention is an improved system for adapting the intake configuration of a central vacuum cleaning system. The present invention provides not only a custom vacuum intake connection arrangement for an installer, but also the convenience of a front-located utility vacuum intake for a homeowner. In general, the canister of the central vacuum cleaning system of the present invention is provided with at least two vacuum intake openings from which the installer can choose, depending upon which is in the most convenient location. The installer attaches the intake coupler of the present invention at the selected intake opening and a cap of the present invention at the non-selected opening(s) to close or cap them off.
Attachment of the intake coupler and cap of the present invention is achieved by use of a novel xe2x80x9ctwist-to-lockxe2x80x9d interface between the canister unit openings and the coupler and cap. The intake coupler of the present invention comprises a unitary tube having a central flange with two locking tabs. The intake openings of the canister are circular holes with notches that are complementary to the locking tabs. Installation of the intake coupler into the intake opening is accomplished without the need for glue, clamps, tools or any other equipment by inserting the coupler into the desired intake opening so that the flange meets the canister wall surrounding the opening. A gasket is positioned within the interface to provide an adequate seal. Partial rotation of the intake coupler relative to the canister wall causes the tabs to engage their respective intake opening notches.
The cap of the present invention is constructed and arranged similarly to the intake coupler. The cap is provided with the same basic flange, tabs and gasket; however, when it is installed, the body of the cap extends mostly into the interior of the canister unit from the flange. The cap is provided with a diametrical wall to permit hand rotation at its external end.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a means for an installer of a central vacuum cleaning apparatus to have an option to use a main vacuum intake located on either side of the canister unit for connecting the apparatus to the vacuum piping network installed in the house.
It is another aspect of the present invention not only to provide a means for an installer of a central vacuum cleaning apparatus to have an option to use a main vacuum intake located on either side of the canister unit, but also for the homeowner to have a cleaning apparatus provided with a usable front-located utility vacuum intake.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide an intake coupler means having a unitary construction that is simpler and less costly to manufacture and install than conventional, multi-piece coupler means.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide an intake coupler means that requires the use of no installation paraphernalia and no extra pipe pieces.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide an intake closure means that, along with the intake coupler means of the present invention, can be readily installed, removed and relocated to any other intake opening of the canister unit at any time during the lifetime of the cleaning apparatus.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become evident by reference to the accompanying drawings and detailed description of the invention.